Anything for my bones
by Dru619
Summary: BoothBrennan fluff. A variation of one-shots. 12.29 Brennan gets into a fight with her publisher.
1. Chapter 1

Booth/Brennan fluff-age

This was actually my DREAM last night. First Bones dream equals epic stuff you guys :-

Dru

* * *

"Bones…you need to _sit still_ while you're doing that."

Brennan shot Booth a glare.

"I know what I'm doing Booth…it's just…some….stupid medicine."

Brennan's breathing had been labored for two days after overcoming a bad bout of the flu. Angela forced her to see a doctor and after their visit she left with some antibiotics and a new enemy for Brennan.

Booth had invited himself over for the weekend to look after her. At first Brennan wasn't having it, but soon became too exhausted to argue any further. Her head thumped in pain and her chest felt tight and unsettled. She stared down at the white piece of plastic in her hand.

"Boooones," Booth sang lightly. He sat on one end of the sofa while Brennan sat in a chair nearby, wheezing terribly.

"What?" she asked her voice breathy as if she had just stopped running. Booth reached out to grab the inhaler from in between Brennan's fingers.

"You need to use this. And you need to stop wiggling around so much; you're going to waste it," Booth only half-way scolded as he read the instructions off the side of her inhaler.

"I already…know what to do!" Brennan snapped. Crossing her arms over her chest she wasn't quite sure why she needed to argue with him. Angela had told her just to get used to the fact she would always be under Booth's watchful eye. It did feel good to know that he cared.

"Ah…this thing is actually no problem," Booth turned the inhaler right side up again and looked over at his partner. She looked so small sitting there in her chair, knees drawn up to her chest and chin rested on her knees as she watched him with that intensity he knew so well. The pain was just in her chest and just from a cold. But it felt all too real to Booth. "Come lay over here Bones."

"What?" Brennan lifted her head a bit, her gaze switching from familiar intensity to soft curiosity.

"I'll help you."

"I don't even need to use it, Booth. Really…let's just go make some dinner okay?" Brennan stood up but the dizziness that rushed to her head forced her to sit back down. Booth grabbed her hands and pulled her to the sofa without too much of a struggle on her end.

"Lay down…across my lap," Booth situated himself next to her.

"What? No Booth. I don't want that plastic thing near my mouth."

It gave Booth a certain sense of peace to know it was the inhaler that made her uneasy and not him.

"So…you can enter horrific crime scenes, put together pieces of grisly puzzles, and stand up to any guy on the street but you're afraid of a little medicine?"

"Booth!" Brennan scolded her voice coming out shriller then what she wanted. "I'm not afraid."

He knew he had her cornered now.

"Lay down then Bones."

She found herself barely able to catch her breath. Without any further discussion Brennan laid out across Booth's lap, her back flush against his thighs. She nestled her head against the armrest of her sofa and stared up at Booth. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. Booth shook up her inhaler.

"Open."

"No."

"Bones…"

"I can't do it Booth…I don't want that medicine in me," her eyes were pleading and milky with exhaustion. Without realizing it she had started fisting up the fabric of Booth's shirt in her hand.

"Let me _help you_ Bones. Please? You trust me don't you?"

Her eyes locked with his and she nodded her head, exhaling slowly. Booth was quick to press down her inhaler.

"Breathe Bones…," he lulled softly. "Just breathe…as deep as you can."

Almost immediately Brennan could feel the medicine enter her lungs. She exhaled slowly once more and took another big breath. Booth's fingers were gently massaging at the skin underneath her collarbone. Brennan closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Parker got sick last winter. It helped him breathe better...are you okay?"

Brennan had stopped fisting up his shirt and fighting to breathe.

"I think it worked Booth." Her voice stayed low and quiet. She tried opening her eyes but couldn't. Her eyelids were weighed down with utter exhaustion. Booth's lap was warm and a hand was still rested against her chest, the other steadied on her waist. They sat in the silence of Brennan's living room. The only noise came from one of her occasional hiccups.

"I'm sorry I got you sick Bones," Booth said softly after a while. He rested his head back against Brennan's sofa and closed his own eyes. His mind drifted to the night they had danced around this room.

"I don't think you got me sick," Brennan replied gently. "People are contagious way before they show symptoms Booth. It could have been anyone at the Jeffersonian or the FBI building or…,"

"Yeah but it wasn't Bones. It was me."

"How do you figure?" Brennan knew she couldn't hold sleep off too much longer.

"I don't want to 'figure' Bones," Booth rested a hand on her head. "Let's just lay right now okay?"

He could feel her smile against him.

"Thanks Booth."

"Anything for you," he teased gently.

_Anything for my bones._


	2. Chapter 2

VERY fluff-filled. VERY.

Coming from my 23 month old nephew running to me all the time begging to read his puppy book. I had another dream (yes believe it or not) and Booth was sitting reading this to Brennan. I know Parker may be a bit old for it but hey I still read winnie-the-pooh on occasion

Dru

* * *

The end of another long work week. The Jeffersonian felt pretty deserted and when Temperance Brennan lifted her head momentarily to see what time it was, she was surprised to see a floppy haired 4 year old running towards her at full speed. 

"Hi Bones!" he called, skidding into her office and wasting no time hopping up on the sofa positioned across from her desk.

"Parker…hi," Brennan managed a tired smile, clicking out of some x-rays she had gotten back on a still unsolved case. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Daddy's taking me and Charlie to Chuck E Cheese!" he squealed excitedly, eyes bright and full of intense energy.

"Wow!" his excitement was contagious. "Who is Chuck E Cheese?"

"Only the coolest mouse ever! He makes pizzas!" Parker exclaimed pushing some stubborn honey colored hair out of his eyes. Brennan was quiet.

"A mouse?"

"Parker! There you are…what have I told you about wandering off?" Booth appeared in the doorway of Brennan's office, his tie loosened and hair tousled in a way that suggested he had been running his hands through it.

"Sorry dad," Parker jumped back to his feet. "I wanted Bones to read the puppy book!"

Booth looked over at Brennan, pace of his heart quickening as it inevitably always did. She looked tired, hair cascading down her back as she took it out of her signature 'well-to-do' ponytail.

"Aw…Parker. Bones doesn't have time to read the puppy book today."

"Hey! Says who?" Brennan pushed away from her computer and stood up. "Your son was telling me you were taking him to see a _mouse_…that makes pizza?"

Booth chuckled and rested a strong hand atop Parkers head.

"Chuck E CHEESE!" Parker cried. He thrusted a black and white paperback into Brennan's hands. "It's a short one!" the small boy exclaimed. "Please?"

"Sure…of course I'll read you your story," Brennan took a second to look the book over then sat down on her sofa where Parker promptly climbed up next to her. Booth sat down in the computer chair Brennan had recently vacated and watched with a sweet, giddy feeling in his stomach as she opened the book, preparing to read to his son.

"There are puppies…," Brennan read. "Sniffing puppies, tickle puppies, licking puppies." She paused as the four year old next to her began throwing a fit.

"Dad," Parker whined unceremoniously. "What is she _doing_?"

Booth stood up and couldn't help but smile at the look of complete bafflement on his Bones' face. It was a look he didn't get to see too often. The fact that a children's book was the thing to bring it out made him laugh.

"I…I was reading you your book," Brennan stuttered. "Like you wanted remember?"

"You're doing it all wrong," Parker moaned miserably. He took the book from her hands and held it out to his father who had now approached the sofa. "YOU read it Daddy."

"What could I have possibly done wrong?" Brennan exclaimed to the little boy. "I was reading the words just as they were written!"

"That's the problem Bones," Booth couldn't seem to get the silly grin off his face. "There's kind of a method to doing this." He sat down in between his son and Brennan lacing an arm around both of them. Brennan tensed momentarily but relaxed as Booth opened the book. This was okay right? It definitely was okay because this was for Parker. It was for Parker and nothing else but even so she could feel her heart beating madly in her chest and her breath hitching in her throat.

"There are puppies…," Booth started the story quite like Brennan had. "Sniffing puppies."

He paused to sniff Parkers face and ears which sent the little boy into a frenzied tirade of giggles, squealing and kicking his small legs. Brennan smiled at the loving interaction going on between the two of them. She kept getting breath-full's of Booth's soothing scent, some tangy Axe smell combined with an odd mix of lavender and what smelled faintly of _baby_ _shampoo_. She practically choked on her own air as Booth turned his attack to _her_, snuffling lovingly in her ear which sent shots of tingles through her entire body. Parker was already turning the page before she could even begin to get over the shock.

Booth continued reading the book in this manner, never once stopping to give Brennan a chance to interject or comment on his actions. _Tickle puppies, singing puppies, laughing puppies_.

Fingers crept cautiously across her belly, a faint summer sounding melody hummed near her ear, and that low chuckle she knew and loved so much vibrated against her neck. The book was over only after 7 pages at which time Parker hopped to his feet and grinned, grabbing hold of Booth's hand with both of his.

"Come on daddy! We have to go pick up Charlie now!"

"Okay…okay I'm coming!"

The protective arm entwined around her loosened its grip then disappeared entirely as it was used to help lift a certain four year old up in the air.

"See you Monday Bones," Booth shot her a completely perfect smile. Brennan's insides we're going crazy and she wished with all of her being that he would stay with her and read the book again.

"Bye BONES!" Parker cried, hanging upside down off his dad's shoulder as they walked out of her office.

"Bye Parker…bye Booth…thanks for the story!" she called, not fighting down the smile that appeared on her face.

"Anything for you!" he heard him call back teasingly.

_Anything for my bones._


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy short 267 word drabble. Tried something new with this one. Enjoy!

Dru

* * *

"A honey bee isn't an animal Booth…actually _honey bee_ isn't even the correct terminology for the insect you're thinking of."

And you love how she barely looks up from her computer screen while the words leave her mouth. Disapproving and slightly irritated. But you don't care. You're in a ridiculously playful mood tonight, and seeing her fret the way you're making her now is all too amusing.

"Booones," you sing her name and draw out the vowels. When she lifts her head you can tell she's startled to find how close your face is to hers, leaning over her desk.

"What?" she scoots away from you but you can see the grin catching at the corners of her mouth.

"I see that Bones. I see you smiling."

HA! Because that means you've won. Once she's smiled you're officially the winner. She _does_ smile, fleeting and beautiful, but quickly erases it and stands up.

"You're acting like a child." She's about ready to dismiss you but you grab her wrist and can practically hear the breath hitching in her throat.

"_Honey_ bee. That's what you remind me of. A little honey bee."

You love the emotion that flashes across her eyes. The hints of longing you recognize so well. The adoration and fear. Because she likes it when you speak to her in that low tone.

"Booth…did you want to eat or not?" she pulls her wrist away. You look up at her tiredly, because the loss of only short contact has left you feeling empty. But you see that smile.

And you know you've won.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY COW. It's been nearly a year since I last updated! I'll try to fix that :)

Enjoy!

-Dru

PS. Bones and their brand of awesome do not belong to me! Darn.

* * *

She cried so hard that her entire body felt worn and exhausted as she sat on the rug in her office, fighting hard to catch her breath. Knuckles white as she clutched the edge of the coffee table, Brennan let out what could only be described as a strangled attempt to quiet a sob. Tears ran fast and hot down her cheeks. This feeling, she knew full well, was a normal anthropological response to what had just happened to her. Though, she knew it was irrational to be getting as upset as she was getting. It was beginning to anger her and just as her chest began to tighten, Booth skidded into her office. He was out of breath and there was one wild tuft of hair that had escaped its other perfectly gelled counterparts.

"Bones! Got time for a…,"

He stopped short when he saw his partner quite literally wilted on to the floor next to her sofa, hidden from view of her office door. Nearly simultaneously of being shocked out of the rest of his response, Booth fell to his own knees. He rested a hand against Brennan's shoulder but she kept her gaze averted to the ground. Her cheeks were red and puffy. A strange, nauseating sensation was growing in Booth's abdomen. He swallowed.

"Bones."

Brennan willed herself to look into his face.

"It's stupid," she whispered, a new knot growing in her throat. Her gentle murmur quickly changed Booth's panic to straight affection, maybe even admiration. It was hard for him to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her perception at whatever had made her upset as being 'stupid' made Bones come off as something other than pure science and that was somewhat comforting to Booth. He had a nearly overwhelming urge to stroke her hair.

"Nah Bones, come on," Booth used the couch to steady himself back on his feet, reaching a hand out to Brennan. She took it and he gently nudged her on to the sofa. He took a place next to her. "Nothing you feel is ever stupid."

Brennan snorted, using the back of her hand to wipe away a few lingering tears from her face.

"That's not an accurate statement."

"It's _human_, Bones," Booth said insistently. He allowed himself to give in to some impulse, reaching out to tuck his hand into hers. Her skin was slick and clammy and her hand momentarily fell slack before giving in and squeezing a handful of his fingers. It seemed to push her to speak again.

"I got into a fight with my publisher," she said finally. "They're trying to get me to get another book out but I can't just ignore all of my other responsibilities. I'm an _anthropologist_. I enjoy what that means…I give these people a voice."

Her rare moment of candor completely erased all of Booth's earlier emotions that had overtaken once he had seen her on the ground with tears streaking her face.

"What you're feeling is completely normal…,"

"It's irrational," Brennan cut in. Booth sighed, forcing her to look at him again.

"You'll be just fine, Bones. Okay?"

"Well, I _know_ that, Booth."

He couldn't stop himself this time. A wide grin filled his face before he poked affectionately at her side.

"Hey!"

"We have a case." He stood up. Brennan smiled, all trace of tears gone now.

"Thanks, Booth."

He pulled her off the couch.

"Anytime."

_Anything for my Bones.  
_


End file.
